Truth or dare is how we started
by Divergentchick4
Summary: A good 'ole game of truth or dare is how FourTris will connect:) Story idea credit goes to :Lilygold23
1. Chapter 1 (re-do)

**CATCH UP FOR THIS STORY:**

**Tris and 4 are_ NOT_ dating.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris P.O.V**

I've been an official dauntless member for 2 years now. And I have made some great friends, but Im still single, I'm starting think ill be a cat lady...

I train initiates with Four, he's my friend, and I still like him, like _that._ But he doesn't like me like that. Obviously. All though he doesn't like anyone else that we know of.

Maybe me and him can be cat people together! Who knows, I'm 18 and he is 20. We still have a long time before we can't date. Or be in dauntless any more.

This morning I woke up at 8:00, because today is the choosing ceremony, I have decided to take the job as an dauntless leader also. So today i have to give the choosing ceremony speach, I'm so nervous, but, on the brihjtside I get to take a person to go with me, I decided to take Four. Because he wont be nervous in front of 5,000 people.

He is okay with my offer though. He's accepted. I'm glad, because I didn't want to go by myself, and the person going with me is my friend.

I got dressed In black skinny jeans and combat boots, and a black sequence v-neck off the shoulder shirt. I also put on my necklace, its a black sparkly heart with a silver six in the middle.

For makeup I do a black and silver smokey eye. Mascara. Black sparkly eye liner, light pink blush, and light pink lipgloss.

I just beach wave my hair and spray it, I decided to look nice today so I can give everyone a good empression of dauntless. I hope Four is wearing something nice to, we both need to make an good impression on everyone.

The choosing ceremony will be held in the town hall this year beause the dauntless don't want everyone roaming around our compound.

I look in the mirror one more time to make sure I look alright, grab my purse and head to Fours apartment.  
Its only 6 doors away from mine, so it doesn't take me long, I knock on the door and he answers within seconds,

He just stares at me wide eyed and jaw dropped, I guess I do look good.I smirk, but I stop when I see what he's wearing.I shake my head in disapproval. he's wearing black sweatpants with a black shirt that says: 'I AM FOUR!'

He looks confused for a second and says,

"We have to go."

"Not like that your not." I say pushing him in his apartment and dragging him in his room, I make him sit on the bed while I dig through his closet. I swear this boy has nothing nice.

**Four P.O.**V

She pushes me on my bed and rumages through my closet, I guess I need to wear something nicer. But I don't get why, it's a choosing ceremony not a wedding.

She says, "Got it!" really loud and tosses me the clothes and I look at what she picked, its dark jeans with a black v-neck.

"Now go take a shower and put those on, let me know when your done." she says walking out, so I do.

**Tris P.O.V**

Now I have no idea what I'm gonna do while he is getting ready. I go in his living room and walk around. I find nothing good, so I look in the kitchen, after I start looking in the kitchen I find a box of muffins, I look around to make sure no one sees me and I take a muffin out, I go back in the living room sit on the couch and start eating the muffin. Yum.

About 10 minutes later I hear Four yell,

"Done!"

and I go back in his room to find him in his bathroom, I notice his 5 'o clock shadow and tell him to shave while I look around for some hair gel. By the time i find some he is done shaving and I tell him to sit down so I can reach his hair, I comb out his short hair and spike it up in the front.

Perfect.

"All done! What do you think?" I ask pulling him infront of the full body mirror.

**Four P.O.V**

Iook in the mirror and iI have to give it to her, I look good. She tosses me my leather jacket and we head out to the train tracks. While we walk I start talking,

"Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome."

"So you know what we are gonna say?"I ask, I really hope she does. I don't want to wing it.

"Yup. Oh here"-she digs in her purse and pulls out some cards, she looks through them and gives me half-"those are your cards, ill start, then you go. We will take turns speaking. And don't forget to smile, wait can you even smile?"she asks joking, I give her a big smile and she claps,

"You really can!"I laugh at her joke and I see the train coming,

"Get ready!"I say sprinting off, she follows and I jump on first when I get on I turn around and offer her  
my hand. She holds on to it and pulls herself in and I think she forgot to let go of my hand because she holds it a couple seconds after she gets on, not that I mind.

After we sit down, we go over the cards, man she did a good job on our speach. its really really good.

"This is really good. Good job Tris."I say putting the cards back in my pocket,

"its nothing really. It only took me like 10 minutes to write."she says, I nod and we stay silent the whole rest of the way, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one.

Okay so I decided to re-write this story because honestly the story was crap. so I am trying it again, and the truth or dare will come soon, along with FourTris!:)

**PLEASE .COMMENT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V

When we get there it is jam packed with the rainbow. All the factions together is a rare sight only seen once a year. This is only my second time seeing it.

Me and Tobias walk over to where the Dauntless are, we to a couple friends and I see some familiar faces. That's when I see them,

My parents, I tense and slowly walk over to them.

My mom smiles but my dads face slacks. My heart drops and I try to not let my eyes water.

"Hi." I squeak hen I get over to them, I see my dad looking very intently at my tattoo and I suddenly wish I covered them up. I see my mom nudge my dad with her elbow, hard. and mumble "Andrew." he emediatly stops and just stands there, my mom welcomes me and I hug both of them, my dad barley even hugged back. Right when I pull away Four runs up to me,

"Its time."he says grabbing my hand and running to the back of the stage, then I look at my watch, its only 7:45 it doesn't start till 8:00,

"Its not time yet."I say, once we teach the stage.

"I know."he says, "I thought I would save you from them."he says,I smile and hug him really tight, for like 3 minutes.

"Thank you." I say pulling back, smiling.

"Your welcome." hes says, smiling. Wait! Four-smiling? what?

"Oh my gash!"I yell with a fake shocked looked on my face, he looks concerned,

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, I start laughing and say,

"You smiled! For the first time!"I say, he glares and starts chasing me, then I fall over a chair.

"OUCH!"I yell now sitting in the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he asks rushing over to help me up. j nod and check my watch, 7:58. Lets go get this over with.

"Its time. Lets go get some initiates to transfer!" I say handing him his cards and we walk on stage together.

~•~

"Welcome to the Choosing ceremony!"I say, everyone cheers.

"This year me and my friend Tris are going to be running the choosing ceremony, as you can see we are dauntless." Four says.

"Amanda Anderson." I say, she chooses and stats with her faction. Whew. here we go.

~•~

Right after the last person chose me and Four raced off to the trains to beat the new transfers to the net.

We jump on the train and start talking about initiation while we wait to jump.

"No abnegation, right?"I ask,

"Nope."he answers. I sigh and we both sit on the door of the train.

Initiation starts Now.

**All done. Everyone has been begging for a new chapter today so here it is! I might even update again!**

**LOVE,**

**KELS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Four P.O.V**

Me and Six are waiting below the net waiting for the first jumper, it should be soon, because Max is already giving his speech.

I look over to Six who looks antsy,

"You ready Six?"I ask,

"Are you ready Four?" she asks, I nod and the first jumper is on the net, Erudite, I help him up and he thanks me,

"What's your name?"I ask,

"Colb-"he stops himself so I say,

"Choose wisley, you only get to pick once."

"Uh-Colton."he says, proud. I nod at Tris, she yells,

"FIRST JUMPER-COLTON!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After everyone has jumped this is what we have,

Colton, Erudite

Casey, Erudite

Megan, Candor

Sam, Candor

Max, Amity

Ruth, Amity

Tim, Candor

Zaelynn, Amity

Jack, Erudite

"Welcome initiates!" I yell over the crowd lined up in front of me, they immediately stop talking and all goes quiet.

"Dauntless norms with me." Uriah yells, him and Zeke walk off toto the Dauntless Borns dorms

Now its our turn,

"Welcome transfers!" I say,

"We are you instructors, I'm Four and this is Six. Now-" I'm cut off by a candor, every single year.

"Like the numbers?" Sam- I think it is-asks, Six walks up to him and gets up in his face,

"Yes exactly like the numbers candor, have a problem?" she asks raising an eyebrow, he looks terrified. I try to hide my smile. The Guy looks terrified.

Six walks back over to me and does a hand gesture saying to continue, so I do.

"Anyway, We will be your instructors for initiation. You will be stuck with us for a couple of weeks, so get comfortable with us, not to comfortable though. Because if we kick you out, we don't want any big fat sobbing ammatures running around."I say, they all look scared crappless. good.

"Follow us!" Six yells, we walk side by side to the chasm, for the tour.

**COMMENT. VOTE. FOLLOW.**


	4. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTris P.O.V (Six)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone grab a knife and watch our demonstration!"I yell, grabbing three of my own knifes along with Four./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Watch us!" Four says, he throws first knife which sticks perfectly on the bullseye. I look at the initiates and see admiration and shock. I throw the knife now. And everyone looks shocked again. The Four throws Two more, and so do I. Us both hitting bullseye all three /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We tell the initiates to try, and there not that bad. But Zaelynn from Amity is having stance troubles. I walk over and help her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTobias /strongstrongP.O.V (Four)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Four!" Eric calls bargong through the doors,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What Eric?" I ask getting alittle annoyed at how rude that was to disturb initiation. I look around at the initiates to see them watching us,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did I tell you to stop!?"I ask. The all scamper off to continue with there knifes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Max needs to speak with you." he says,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. Tell him ill come by after training." I say walking off to helpbr /Jack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you need?" I ask, taking a seat in Max's office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want to offer you a job again. Dauntless Leader." he says,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Max. I already told you. I don't want it, so-" he cuts me off,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. Please just think about it. Let me know next week then I wont ask you again." he says,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's what you said last time." I mumble as I walk out the door to the Dining Hall for dinner. Yum./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShort, I know. IM SORRY./strong/p 


End file.
